Nieoczekiwany związek
by Nataliaa3782
Summary: Co przyniosą losy naszych bohaterów w ostatecznej bitwie?
1. Prolog

Aktualnie przebywała w Norze, były wakacje i mogła choć trochę odpocząć. Leżała więc myśląc. Był stan wojenny, wszędzie roiło się od popleczników Voldemorta. Co prawda ostateczna bitwa nie została jeszcze wypowiedziana, ale zbierali armię i plany. Na myśl, że ktoś kogo kochała i szanowała mógł zginąć, traciła cały humor i nadzieję jaka w niej pozostała. Było tu tyle ważnych dla niej osób! Moody, Minerwa, profesor Dumbledore, Harry, Weasley'owie, Tonsk, Remus i cała reszta, byli dla niej jak rodzina.

Od kilku miesięcy grono powiększyło się o jedną osobę, która nosiła nazwisko Malfoy. Jak to możliwe, że książę Slytherinu, tępiciel szlam i syn ludzi wewnętrznego kręgu śmierciożerców stał się jednym z jej najlepszych przyjaciół, stał się bratem? Gdyby ktoś rok temu powiedział jej, że jedną z najbardziej bliskich dla niej osób będzie Draco Malfoy zaczęłaby się histerycznie śmiać. Jednak teraz nie wyobraża sobie, że mógłby być dla niej tylko wrogiem. Jakby miała teraz wybierać przyjaźń z Harrym a z Draco nie mogłaby wybrać.

Jak to się zaczęło?

Patrolowała nocne korytarze. Nagle z sali transmutacji dobiegły do jej uszu dziwne dźwięki. Jako prefekt naczelna miała obowiązek je sprawdzić. Jej oczom ukazał się Draco Malfoy, cały w łzach i krwi, drżący jak małe dziecko. Chciała mu pomóc, odtrącił ją mówiąc, że nie potrzebuje litości szlamy. Jednak wiedziała, że musi jakoś zadziałać, siłą wlała mu do ust eliksir uspokajający. Zaczął mówić, że chce się nawrócić, nie chce już być tym czym jest, co nie przyszło mu łatwo, musiała go dobre 2 godziny namawiać, żeby jej powiedział, wlewając mu do ust różne eliksiry.

Pokazał jej także wspomnienie, jak mordowali na jego oczach 10 letnie mugolskie dziecko. Widok był straszny, będzie go pamiętać już zawsze. Draco zaczął błagać ojca, żeby przestał, jednak nie posłuchał i zaczął rzucać klątwy na własnego syna. Ledwo doczołgał się do punktu aportacyjnego.

Tak dołączył do Zakonu. Po kilku miesiącach był on już w zewnętrznym kręgu. Dużo osób traktowało go z dystansem i często brakiem jakiegokolwiek zaufania. Co najdziwniejsze pierwszy przyjął bo największy paranoik w całym Zakonie, Alastor Moody. W jego ślady poszedł Remus, Kingsley i Tonks. Od początku wspierał go profesor Dumbledore, Snape i Minerwa, oraz oczywiście Hermiona, która sama go namówiła do pójścia do Dumbledore'a.

Nie tolerował go jednak Ron i reszta Weasley'ów. Między ich klanem a Malfoy'ami walka była od zawsze, wpajana następnym pokoleniom. Najbardziej zaskoczył ją jednak Harry, który nie miał nic przeciwko Ślizgonowi w ich szeregach.

Ron postanowił odwrócić się od nich, twierdząc, że Draco zajął jego miejsce.  
Oczywiście nie była to prawda.  
Jednak Ron powiedział, że nie będzie po jednej stronie z takim śmieciem jakim jest Malfoy, więc ich trio, które było razem wiele lat, rozpadło się.

Myślała jeszcze chwilę czasu kiedy dobiegł ją krzyk z dołu. – Chodźcie na śniadanie!


	2. Natalia Parker, nowy członek Zakonu

Od autorki : Haha no prolog był króciutki, ale taki miałam zamiar :) Teraz rozdziały są trochę dłuższe ale nigdy nie byłam dobra w przedłużaniu. Przy okazji brakowało mi w wieeeeluuu fan fiction takiej postaci jak Natalia w moim czy Hal z Szach mat czyli HGxSS bez cukru. :) Naprawdę się bardzo uśmiałam czytając to, może jakieś szczególnie śmieszne nie jest, ale ja się z tego śmiałam i też po większej części ze swojej miny jak to przeczytałam :) Tak więc : Minerwa jest przyjaciółką Severusa, pojawia się Natalia, która zna każdego xD uwaga jest "trochę" przeklinania.  
Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, a raczej muszę to powiedzieć to to, że prolog, ten rozdział i następny będą krótkie, jednak później będą już 3 razy takie, to jest tyko 2 rozdziałowe (bo prolog się nie liczy) wprowadzenie.

xxxxx

Odbywało się właśnie spotkanie Zakonu. Uczestniczyli w nim wszyscy członkowie zarówno wewnętrznego jak i zewnętrznego kręgu. Wewnętrzny krąg składał się takich osób jak Alastor Moody, Nimfadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Ona, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, George Weasley, Artur Weasly, Fred Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Ginerwa Weasley, Fleur Delacore, Luna Lovegood, Molly Weasley, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Filius Flitwick, Poppy Pomfrey, Hagrid no i oczywiście na czele Albus Dumbledore.

Reszta to krąg zewnętrzny. Osoby znajdujące się w nim to Seamus Finnigan, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Hanna Abbott, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati i Padma Patil, Katie Bell, Alicja Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot i dużo innych, do tego dochodzą pracujący dla nich aurorzy i tego typu ludzie, którzy też byli bardzo ważni.

Wszystkie rozmowy ucichły gdy do sali wkroczył uśmiechnięty Dumbledore.

-Witajcie wszyscy.-powitał ich ciepłymi słowami.-Zacznijmy więc spotkanie Zakonu Feniksa. Potrzebujemy świeżej krwi.-Skrzywili się.-No, może to nie najlepsze określenie.-Uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie.-Może wyjaśnię wam na początku kto czym się zajmuje, z tych wyżej postawionych.-Na myśli miał siebie, Minerwe, Remusa, Pana i Panią Weasley, Tonks, Severusa, Kingsleya, Filiusa, Alastora, Poppy, Hagrida, Billa, Remusa, Charliego. To byli znani i cenni członkowie Zakonu, którzy byli im znani i przede wszystkim mogli być.- Ja jestem głową Zakonu, do mnie ma trafiać każda, nawet nieistotna w waszym mniemaniu informacja, od tego zależy życie ludzi muszę wiedzieć wszystko.-Pomimo tego, że o tym wiedzieli te słowa dały im do zrozumienia, zwłaszcza twa wzmianka o ludzkim życiu.- Minerwa sprawuje coś w rodzaju mojej prawej ręki, kiedy mnie nie ma każda informacja ma do niej trafiać, to samo tyczy się Severusa, który.. pomimo tego, że nienawidzę tego określenia, jest naszym szpiegiem. Naraża życie każdego dnia, po to aby zdobyć bezcenne dla nas informacje. Tak, informacje. Są one niezwykle cenne i potrzebne do wygrania tej wojny. Remus jest naszym łącznikiem z wilkołakami, podobnie jak Bill. Oni oboje starają się nawiązać z nimi jak najlepsze kontakty i przeciągnąć ich na naszą stronę, co dam nam przewagę. Sami dobrze wiecie, że wilkołaki są bardzo dobrymi wojownikami podczas pełni po zażyciu wywaru Tojadowego. Pani Weasley zapewnia lokum członkom Zakonu, oraz pożywienie. Pan Weasley, Tonks, Kingsley są naszymi oczami i uszami w ministerstwie. Filius zajmuje się uczniami, teleportacją i połączeniem siecią Fiu. Alastor ma za zadanie dobierać członków Zakonu na wszelakie akcje, rzadko zdarzy się, że zrobię to ja lub Severus, ale tylko i wyłącznie wtedy kiedy sytuacja jest poważna, jest on także odpowiedzialny za przesłuchania i wydobywanie informacji ze śmierciożerców. Poppy zajmuje się jak sami mogliście się domyślić uzdrawianiem członków Zakonu i pomocą medyczną. Hagrid jest łącznikiem z magicznymi stworzeniami, oraz zdobywaniem ingerencji potrzebnych Severusowi. No i Charlie, zajmuje się smokami, jest niezwykle pomocni.-Przez chwile Weasley'owie zdawali się pękać z dumy na co Severus parsknął.

Nie dane im było rozpocząć większe obrady bo ogromne drzwi zaczęły się powoli poruszać, jak na komendę wszyscy wyciągnęli różdżki w gotowości do ataku. Jednak nie nadchodził, czekali. Po chwili coś co przypominało człowieka wczołgało się do kwatery głównej opierając się pod ścianą. Mistrz Eliksirów kazał sygnałem nie opuszczać różdżek i być gotowym do ataku.

-Kim jesteś?!-Warknął Moody. Odpowiedziało mu kaszlnięcie, najwyraźniej krwią. Następnie ta, raczej, osoba westchnęła chwytając się za głowę, podpierając się o ścianę, oczywiście nadal nie wstawiając. Po kilku sekundach dojścia do siebie odpowiedziała bardzo słabym ale widocznie zirytowanym głosem, równocześnie padając na podłogę.

-Kurwa.. gdzie ja jestem..-Próba warknięcia ze strony, jak zauważyli po głosie, dziewczyny. Po chwili Alastor opuścił różdżkę podchodząc do niej.

-Parker?! Co ty tu robisz do jasnej cholery?-Po chwili różdżki opuścili kolejno Albus, Severus, Minerwa, Tonks, Kingsley, Państwo Weasley, Lupin. Reszta nadal była w gotowości. Ruchem dłoni dyrektor kazał im zrobić to samo. Kilka osób podeszło przyglądając się jej.

-O ja pierdole.. Snape.. umarłam i jestem w piekle?-Sarknęła wywołując nieśmiałe śmiechy, biorąc pod uwagę dziewczynę, która wyglądała na umierającą nie chcieli się zbytnio wychylać i rzucić się do pomocy, jednak to przerwał Dumbledore. Obracając głowę na bok jęknęła jeszcze bardziej.-Remus, Minerwa.. kto dalej, no no, żeście się zebrali.- Prychnęła przeciągle nastawiając sobie kości u lewej nogi, młodsi członkowie od razu się skrzywili na ten widok. Nikt z poza starszym wewnętrznym kręgu nie wiedział kim jest, jednak zanim Albus zdążył im wytłumaczyć musiał udzielić jej pomocy.- Dobra.. nie gapcie się.. na mnie.. wytłumaczę wam wszystko jak... będę zdolna mówić.. normalnie i siedzieć. A ty Snape nie rób tej swojej skwaszonej miny, która od 10 lat na mnie nie działa.-Syknęła, kolejna fala śmiechu słabo zamaskowana kaszlem.

-Parker.. skończ zrzędzić bo przysięgam, że cię czymś przeklnę ty pustogłowa idiotko.-Warknął Mistrz Eliksirów posyłając jej groźne spojrzenie nadal ją uleczając. Nie skończyło się na prostych zaklęciach leczniczych, gdyż było pełno połamanych kości w tylu różnych miejscach, że cudem był dalszy ruch. A obrażeń wewnętrznych tyle, że Albus nie wiedział jakim sposobem była w stanie mówić. Uzdrawianie trwało prawię godzinę, gdzie pozostali niewtajemniczeni zasypywali dyrektora tyloma pytaniami, że ledwo nadążał tłumacząc się, że dziewczyna sama im wszystko wytłumaczy. Zamknęli się dopiero wtedy kiedy Snape zagroził im bolesną śmierć i wieczne potępienie, z czego śmiała się Minerwa.-Dobra powiesz mi teraz czym cię potraktowano, bo oprócz podstawowych i zaawansowanych uniwersalnych zaklęć i eliksirów nie mogę zrobić nic więcej, pewnie rozpoznałaś wszystkie zaklęcia.-Prychnięcie.-Więc powiedz od razu co mam ci dać zamiast bawić się w robienie ze mnie idioty.-O tak, doskonale to pamiętał. Jednak młoda tylko uśmiechnęła się chytrze.

Zaczęła coś mamrotać. Nie usłyszeli nic więc przybliżyli się do dziewczyny, która wychrypiała.-Ognistej Whisky...


	3. Notka (bardzo wazne)

Hej, tutaj krotka notka. Jednak bez znakow polskich z co przepraszam poniewaz znajduje sie na tablcecie. Dzisiaj pojawi sie rozdzial (tak.. ze znakami polskimi, beznerwow)  
Ale naleza wam sie wyjasnienia. Najpierw sprawa tego, ze rozdzialy byly krotkie, kolejna ze byly rzadko (na razie 2 i prolog.. sprowadza sie do problemow z komputerem. Najpierw krotkie rozdzialy. Z nieznanych mi przyczyn, gdy napisaam wiecej niz te 1000 w wordzie to komputer sie resetowal, a jak otworzylam ponownie (bo oczywiscie zapisywalam) to nie dalo sie nic napisac, czarny ekran i reset. Dlaczego rzadko? Rowniez problemy z komputerem. Naprawilam wszystko i rozdzial jak juz powiedzialam pojawi sie dzisiaj, nastepny jutro, moze nawet 2. Glownie problemy techniczne.  
Teraz kilka wyjasnien i spraw :

1. Czasem pojawialy sie bledy takie jak "nie Albus nie wiedzial" w tym zdaniu powtorzylo sie slowo "nie". Niby bledy byly rzadkoscia ale sie zdarzaly a wiem jak to bardzo niszczy nastroj (w kazdym razie mi) Jestem bez bety, ale juz literowek nie bedzie.

2. W moim ff liczy sie przede wszystkim klimat. Wiecie, cieplo nory i tak dalej, wiec czlonkowie Zakonu beda ze soba zzyci, beda przyjaciolmi i czesto, bardzo czesto beda takie postacie jak : Natalia Parker (za chwile o niej), Hermiona i Severus oczywiscie, Alastor, Tonks, Remus, Albus, Minerwa, Draco, wszyscy Weasley'owie, Kingsley, Rookwood (o nim za chwile) i ogolnie wszyscy ktorych wymienialam jako czlonkow Zakonu, do tego dojdzie kilka lub jedna postac (tez za chwile) ale na razie tyle. Czasem Zabini i Parkinson.

3. W poprzednim rozdziale wymienialam kazdego po nazwisku i imieniu, ale to byl tylko i wylacznie wstep do calego "opowiadania."

4. Natalia Parker jest to postac wymyslona. Tam Hal, tam Dan, tam Will i gdzies jeszcze Spall. A u mnie jest Natalia, ktora troszczy sie o Seva i traktuje jak przyjaciela ew. wujka. ktoremu robi awantury, jest wscibska, troszczy sie. Zawsze jak takiej postaci nie ma to mi czegos brakuje.

5. Minerwa tez pelni ta sama role co Natalia i jest przyjaciolka Severusa.

6. (SPOJLER) Rookwood stanie po "naszej" (Zakonu oczywiscie) stronie, w okolo.. czy ja wiem 10-20 rozdziale, bo chce go jak najszybciej.(SPOJLER)

7. (SPOJLER) Mozecie byc pewni, ze we wszystkich moich ff byl ktos taki jak Alexander (kto czytal hg ss bez cukru szach mat mrocznej ten wie) kto wysmieje sie prosto w twarz Voldemorta za to ze nazywa sie czarnoksieznikiem bo za jego czasow..) Nie chce od nikogo spisywac, ff mrocznej przeczytalam nie tak dawno (na koniec zostawilam bo ponoc najlepsze) a ktos taki (podobny*) Byl u mnie od zawsze w pomyslach i ff. Pojawia sie najczesciej w okolo 50 lub 40 rozdziale bo uraczy zrobic wycieczke do Hogwartu i sie ulokuje na stale bo ma taki kaprys i z laski swojej im pomoze. ZAWSZE bedzie beka z nim.(SPOJLER)

8. Cala "opowiesc" bedzie dluga, okolo 200 rozdzialow lub nawet te 400 przewiduje bo nie lubie krotkich.

9. Jak bede zawieszac ff (czego na razie nie mam nawet mysli zrobic) od razu was poinformuje i podam dokladny czas jaki mnie nie bedzie, nie porzuce ff na pewno, a jak ZAWIESZE to zawsze poinformuje od razu, ale na razie nie mysle zawieszac.


End file.
